Memoirs
by Nammyeee
Summary: Enfim a maldição acabou, Hatori acaba recebendo uma inesperada visita de Kana que o faz refletir.


**Memoirs **

Memoirs é uma fic que penei um pouco para escrever, mas já fazia tempo que queria dar o devido respeito que tanto tenho pelo senhor Hatori Sohma. É uma fanfic que começa no momento em que todos os possuídos pelos 12 signos são livres da maldição... Ela pode estar um pouco sem-noção, me perdoem, mas é assim que imagino como foi a hora em que Hatori se libertou da maldição.

Agradeço aos meus amigos que me ajudaram na criação dessa fic : Bra, Jchan.

**Memoirs**

Memórias são coisas que ficam guardadas no local mais profundo de nosso coração, são coisas que podem ser tanto felizes como tristes. Também são estas memórias que deixam nossos momentos eternizados, doces momentos que jamais se deseja apagar... Oh, como ele daria tudo para ter de volta tais momentos.

Uma figura de paletó branco observava o céu que estava estranhamente bonito, mesmo tendo chovido a poucos instantes. A chuva podia ter parado, mas algo estava errado... Ainda chovia no rosto dele, ainda escorria algo gélido e difícil de cair.

- Essa dor...

Hatori fechara os olhos fazendo com que um longo filete de lágrima percorresse todo seu rosto e finalmente caísse graciosamente na grama.

Levando a mão ao olho que uma vez fora ferido por Akito, uma dor terrível o invadira... A maior dor que poderia imaginar, algo simplesmente inexplicável, uma despedida talvez ?

Olhara para as próprias mãos tentando entender o que acontecera, estavam molhadas por causa dos pingos de lágrimas que teimavam em cair... Mas não eram simplesmente lágrimas de tristeza, pareciam lágrimas de... felicidade.

- Ah ! – Hatori enfim entendera. Toda a dor que sentia, todo o mistério envolto dela e a sensação de ter perdido algo... – A maldição !

Ele tomara lentamente, caindo de joelhos, ele começara dar uma risada fina, orém triste.

- Como é possível ? – Ele perguntou para si mesmo. – Essa dor... ?

A dor era forte e a sensação de uma despedida vinha mais forte do que nunca. Essa sensação o fazia se lembrar de coisas que há muito haviam sido guardadas, lembranças de uma época em que costumava ser feliz.

Kana, a maior e mais feliz lembrança que tinha... e talvez a mais difícil de se guardar .

Mas e agora ? – Ele pensava desesperadamente – Hatori se sentia perdido quanto a essa lembrança e a nova sensação de liberdade que o tomava. Finalmente nestava livre, finalmente podia ser o que quisesse sem se prender ao enlace dos Doze Signos... Poderia até mesmo encontrar Kana !

O médico enfim entrara em choque, encontrar-se com Kana finalmente havia se tornado possível... As memórias que tanto havia guardado no local mais fundo de seu coração enfim poderia ser desenterradas.

Eram tantas coisas que pululavam na cabeça do médico que até mesmo a imagem de Kana se distorcia em sua mente.

Como era estranha a sensação de estar livre !

- Ora, que surpresa encontrá-lo aqui, Hatori ! – Uma voz doce dissera.

Será ?

Hatori se erguera imediatamente para reconhecer a dona da voz, seria correto utilizar o termo de 'maldita coincidência' naquele momento. Kana, que havia deixado os cabelos cresceram, sorria para ele... Logo ela ! Naquele exato momento em que ele se libertara da maldição e sorrindo para ele...

- K... – Sua voz mal saía de tamanha a surpresa. – Kana ?

Era como se num passe de mágica, toda a confusão que havia se formado em sua mente se esvaísse. A presença de Kana fizera Hatori finalmente voltar a sua razão.

O tempo foi passando e finalmente os dois estavam sentados do lado de fora do escritório do médico que ficava na sede, ambos com um copo de chá.

- Então seu marido esteve doente, huh ? – Hatori abaixou a cabeça, estranhamente ele ainda possuía o medo de fitar os olhos de Kana.

- Sim, também fiquei sabendo que o senhor Akito estava doente... Ele melhorou ?

Hatori acenara com a cabeça, a cura de Akito talvez tivesse sido a quebra da maldição dos Doze.

Após longas horas de conversa com Kana, a curiosidade ia crescendo no médico. O motivo da presença de Kana ainda era desconhecido e ele queria saber, será que era alguma obra do destino ?

- Ah, olha a hora ! – Ela já estava se erguendo quando Hatori a segurou pelo braço, Kana se voltara para ele ligeiramente surpresa. – Hatori ?

- Sei que vai parecer grosseria da minha parte, mas a que devo sua visita Kana ? Soube que se mudou da Sede faz algum tempo.

Kana dera um sorriso completamente bobo, parecia que Hatori havia descoberto algum segredo. Como se isso não fosse novidade, Hatori sempre descobria os segredos de Kana, até mesmo as festas de aniversário que ela preparava, ele acabava descobrindo.

- Você continua esperto como sempre. – Ela disse, sem graça.

- Aconteceu algo com seu marido ? – Hatori já perguntara preocupado.

Kana dera um sorriso meigo, novamente se sentara ao lado de Hatori e olhara para o céu azulado.

- Hoje, quando eu estava voltando do meu serviço, me lembrei de coisas antigas... Coisas que achei que estavam guardadas há muito tempo.

Ela também ? – Hatori pensou assustado. – Seria o fim da maldição tão poderoso assim ? Será que enfim Hatori iria obter sua redenção por ter tido que apagar a memória da amada ?

- Esses tempos seriam quais ? – Perguntou Hatori, fingindo estar pouco interessado.

Kana corara.

- Há muito tempo eu fui apaixonada pelo Hatori. – Ela expicara ainda vermelha. – E quando voltava do trabalho, pensava nisso... Achei engraçado como lembranças de nossa amizade com Mayu-chan pulularam em minha cabeça.

Mayu ? Ah, Mayu sempre fora uma grande amiga de Kana.

- Sei que pode parecer besteira minha, mas eu fui em minha casa e encontrei isso. Achei que Hatori deveria ter. – Kana pegara algo em sua bolsa.

Ela entregara a Hatori um papel um pouco amarelado, já deveria ter alguns anos e com certeza a idade não ajudara, o que estava escrito na folha estava borrado.

O médico olhara surpreso para Kana, ela parecia muito envergonhada de ter mostrado tal folha.

- Por mais estranho que seja, não me lembro de ter escrito tal coisa. Mas é algo do passado, assim como as lembranças que tivemos ao lado de Mayu-chan, queria que guardasse isso. – Ela sorriu. – Meu marido me mataria se visse isso !

Hatori forçara um sorriso, Kana estava certa.

Embora a maldição tivesse sido desfeita, embora ele pudesse recomeçar... Kana já era passado, a quebra da maldição servira para lhe mostrar que um novo caminho se abrira e que as lembranças que tivera serviriam apenas para lhe proporcionar momentos de risos.

- Esse poema, foi você quem... ? – Hatori não terminara a pergunta.

- Deve ser da época em que estava apaixonada por você, Mayu-chan provavelmente deve ter me ajudado a escrevê-lo... Mas, isso não importa não é ? – Ela sorrira meigamente.

- É, não importa... – Os olhos do médico não se desgrudavam das palavras da folha, ele podia sentir todo o esforço de Kana ao escrever o poema... podia sentir a dificuldade que ele tivera em escrever tal coisa para ele. – E Mayu, como vai ?

Kana se voltara surpresa.

- A mesma de sempre. Aliás, porque não vai fazer uma visita ? Aposto que ela ficaria feliz.

- Mayu ? – Ele entortara a boca, fazendo cara de quem não entendera. – Pensei que ela não me suportasse, achei que ela...

- Ficaria surpreso em saber que ela é a verdadeira pessoa que deveria ter escrito esse poema ! – Kana riu.

Hatori arregalara os olhos.

Mayu ? Aquela mesma Mayu que namorara Shigure, apaixonada por ele e talvez escrevendo o poema ? Era até cômico de imaginar a cena.

- Eh ? por que está rindo ? – Kana quis saber, com um sorriso.

- Estou tentando imaginar 'aquela' Mayu escrevendo isso ! Não... Não é a cara dela.

- Heh, tem razão. – Kana concordou. – Mas... Hatori ?

- Hm ? – Ele dera um sorriso gentil, mas ao mesmo tempo, um sorriso distante.

- Obrigada. – Ela sorrira. – Pelas belas lembranças que me proporcionou ao lado da Mayu-chan. Nunca me esquecerei delas.

Hatori demorou a responder, ainda estava tudo muito recente e a visita de Kana só o fizera refletir mais.

- O mesmo digo eu, obrigado por tudo. – Ele sorrira aliviado, enfim agradecera Kana pelo amor que obtivera. Enfim poderia seguir em frente, poderia construir um futuro sem a maldição e sem o peso de achar que Kana poderia ter algum resquício de tristeza. – Obrigado por ter me dado a oportunidade de seguir em frente.

Kana se corara por inteiro.

- Ora ! Dizendo isso está me fazendo ficar vermelha demais !! – Ela ralhou, ainda com um sorriso bobo no rosto. – Pode me agradecer, convidado a mim e ao meu marido á um passeio com Mayu-chan ! Vocês como namorados, hm ?

Hatori tornara a sorrir.

- Ah, quem sabe ?

Mas era isso mesmo, novas memórias deveriam ser construídas... Agora que o caminho estava livre, ele finalmente poderia ser feliz.

A felicidade, talvez, não seria a mesma que obtivera com Kana ou com seus estudos... mas dessa vez, ele estaria tranquilo, Hatori já não era mais um possuído.

Quanto ao poema ? Hatori o guardou ao lado da foto de Kana, no local mais especial que poderia ter pensado.

O poema que outrora serviria para entregar a Mayu e ser gozado por tal... Um poema que expressava exatamente o que ele sentira na época em que estava com Kana, outra lembrança que ficaria para sempre guardada.

_Eu estava tão feliz  
quando você sorriu pra mim  
com um sorriso contagiante.  
A primavera ainda está longe  
e a terra gelada ainda está molhada  
eu estava esperando pelo dia em  
que a primeira grama nascesse.  
Por exemplo, mesmo com o doloroso dia que foi hoje  
mesmo se as feridas de ontem resistirem.  
Quero continuar confiando nas pessoas.  
Eu não posso me tornar uma outra pessoa,  
Mas posso mudar meu jeito de ser  
Vamos ficar juntos...  
Eternamente, __**Hari.**_

**Kana**

Memórias são coisas que ficam guardadas no fundo de nosso coração, muitas vezes felizes outras tristes... Mas é apenas isso o que são.

**Fim**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Foi isso !

Achei um fim bobinho, mas ainda assim, gostei de escrever as falas da Kana... Acredito que nessa fic, o Hatori finalmente se libertou do peso de ter perdido Kana e a tristeza de saber que ela o perdera com todo aquele sentimento de culpa.

Se por um acaso essa fic não agradou alguém, peço aqui minhas sinceras desculpas... Mas se eu agradei, então eu fico mais do que feliz.

Até ! E Feliz 2008 !!

**Nammy**


End file.
